Cookie
by bmonteithcrisslopez
Summary: Future!Niff where Jeff and his two kids are walking home when they see a puppy.


**A/N: Another prompt from tumblr, I thought it was cute! Thank you Also a thank you to my beta pavatotti!**

**Disclaimer: I have yet raised enough money to buy glee, but I'm working on it! For now, it's owned by Fox.****  
**

**Prompt: **Niff puppies

* * *

Cookie

"Come on, Cam!" Jeff called, chuckling as his four year old son as he wandered slowly out of his preschool.

Nick and Jeff had been legally married for three years when Nick finally gave in to Jeff's pleading for a kid. Before they knew it, Brittany – their surrogate – gave birth to Cameron. He was biologically Jeff's, and that was apparent since the small child was his mini-me.

"Cam," Jeff laughed, taking the little boy's hand in his own larger one. "Papa's going to be mad if we aren't home before he is!"

Between the two, Jeff was the stay at home parent. Nick loved his job as a lawyer, and didn't mind the commute into New York City every day, and Jeff could easily write music from home. It was obvious that Jeff wouldn't be going back to work when they had their second child. Her name is Ellie, she's biologically Nick's and her birth mother was one of Nick's ex-clients that he had struck up a liking for.

"Dadda?" asked Ellie, who was on Jeff's back, as the two year old preferred this to being carried.

"Yes, princess?"

"Look!"

Jeff followed his daughters gaze to the pet shop window. Sitting inside it was the cutest, smallest and most adorable Yorkie puppy he had ever seen.

"Puppy!" Ellie giggled happily,

Sadly, Cameron noticed the dog as well, and in a blink of an eye he was sprinting down the side walk towards it. "Daddy, can we get it? Can we get it _pleeeeease_?"

Jeff sighed, walking over to his son and shaking his head sadly. "Cammie, no. Papa wouldn't be very happy if we brought home a puppy, now would he? Plus, what would your bunny Dalton think?"

Cameron sighed, his small shoulder falling and his glasses nearly dropping from where they were on his nose. "But, Daddy," he murmured, looking up at Jeff with his big hazel eyes that were nearly identical to his dad's.

"Oh fine," Jeff said, rolling his eyes and walking with his kids into the shop.

** 36 **

As Nick walked in the door, he smiled happily. It had been a long day and the train ride home was not to be desired, so he was especially excited to spend time with his family.

"Hey, honey," Jeff murmured, taking his husband's suit jacket and kissing his cheek. "How was work?"

"Not too bad. I won the case, so that was good. Oh, and we got invited—Jeff, what's that?"

The blond frowned, following Nick's gaze to where he had put the puppy's food bowl.

"It's uh, nothing," Jeff stammered, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist.

Nick shook his head, kissing his husband slowly. "Babe, tell me you didn't get a dog."

Before Jeff could think of a witty excuse, Ellie came running in, Cameron and the puppy on her heels.

Nick's eyebrows short up, picking up his daughter. "Ell, did Daddy let you and Cam get a puppy?"

The small girl nodded excited. "Yeah! Papa, ain't he cute?"

He nodded, shaking his head at his husband. "Yeah, he is. But we can't keep him."

Cameron pouted, wrapping his little arms around his papa's legs. "Please? We'll feed him and walk him and love him forever!"

"And I really _love_ him, Papa!" added Ellie, kissing his cheek over and over again.

Nick sighed, not able to resist Cam's puppy dog eyes, just like he couldn't say no to Jeff's. "Fine, we can keep him. But no more pets!"

The kids cheered, hugging and thanking their papa. "But what will we name the little guy?" asked Jeff, picking up their new family member.

"Cookie!" Cameron yelled with a wide grin.

Nick smiled, taking the puppy from the taller man. "Welcome to the family, Cookie."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always love! (less than) 36**

**I also love prompts so feel free to send them to me here or on my tumblr (bmonteithcrisslopez!)**

**Also, I see Niff's first kid to be Cameron Mitchell from the glee project, so that's where he comes from.**

**~ Bea**


End file.
